


Railed

by urfavsimp11



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, bruise, geode, its basically just a litttle thing on 'oh lol maybe nya is wack so lets be gay together :)', lemon/smut, nya doesnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: ok so basically-"cole and jay bein like nya wack and they cheat during tournamnet of elements ty you beautiful bitch <3'- my friend from social media
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Railed

**Author's Note:**

> ye so short lol bye

“The next battle….Cole, master of Earth, versus Jay, master of Lightning! Tonight!” 

Chen’s obnoxious voice echoed throughout the island’s speakers, but Jay could hardly hear it over the passionate moans ripping from his throat. 

Cole, his lover and the man he was supposed to hate and was pretending to despise, was biting and sucking angry marks into Jay’s already abused neck. 

The noiret raised an eyebrow at the announcement, before smirking. “God, bluebell. You’re going to go from getting railed into the sheets by me to me beating your ass,” Cole swooned, hungrily licking a spot under the auburn’s ear. 

Jay tensed, frail shoulders hunching up.

Quite ironic, he thought, that his ex thinks him and Cole were fighting over her when it turns out they preferred each other. 

But who cares. 

Nya doesn’t need to know why Jay limps every time him and Cole are left alone together. 

Nobody does.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, im working on yalls requests chill down before you start asking


End file.
